Thunderwing vs. Tirek
This is how Thunderwing vs. Tirek goes in The Return of Unicron. finishes absorbing the Alicorn magic out of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Twilight Sparkle and prepares to leave when Thunderwing flies towards him and stops in mid-air. Tirek: Well, well, look who decided to show up. Thunderwing: I'm not here for any of your games, Tirek. Tirek: Yeah, whatever. Thunderwing: I'm here for what is rightfully Unicron's: Equestrian Magic! Tirek: So what? You're a Cybertronian. You don't know a thing or two what Equestrian Magic can do. Thunderwing: Spare me your lectures! You know nothing of power! Tirek: Oh? Thunderwing: Do you know what real power is? Tirek: Get to the point. Thunderwing: True power...is simple determination! Making the impossible possible through sheer FORCE OF WILL! releases a wave of force that makes Tirek flinch Thunderwing: I have risked everything in pursuit of this power! I have given myself over to it, body and spark! Now witness...the power of one who has SACRIFICED EVERYTHING! Tirek: Ha! If you believe that... then you're a bigger fool than I thought! Witness the power of one who risks NOTHING! Thunderwing: SO BE IT! transports everyone to a gladiator arena and Thunderwing and Tirek battle each other in the pit as Twilight and her friends, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and the Autobots watch on the stadium. Tirek: Enough magic tricks! Time for some hardware! fires four blasts of magic at Thunderwing, but Thunderwing dodges them all Twilight Sparkle: That's weird. The bad guys are fighting each other. Optimus Prime: It's because they are fighting for leadership. then flies to Tirek and punches him to a wall Thunderwing: Now this is fire power! shoots Tirek Tirek: in pain Thunderwing: Ha! Tirek: You think that's all you've got? Thunderwing: Nope. Tirek: Well, what do you propose? Thunderwing: How about we put it this way, winner gets the Equestrian Magic. Tirek: Very well. Thunderwing: Bring it on! creats a big ball filled with Equestrian Magic he absorbed and throws it into the sky Tirek: Try catching that. Thunderwing: Okay. and Tirek continue their battle Tirek: You're not going to win that easily. fires at Thunderwing, but Thunderwing dodges it. Thunderwing: You'll have to do better than that. Tirek: Bravo, Thunderwing. Your performance is so convincing, I almost want to applaud. laughs Thunderwing: Oh, how generous of you. In turn, let me give you a big hand. right arm grows bigger and heads towards Tirek Tirek: Ha! arm punches Tirek into a wall and retracts back towards Thunderwing and shrinks back to its original size Thunderwing: You know it's pretty amazing when you think about it. With the power I already absorbed, I can increase the mass of my body at will. And soon I will multiply that power a hundred fold. Tirek: That's not true. Thunderwing: I know it is. Tirek: Then bring it on, you over-sized tin-can! Thunderwing: Let's blow the roof off this place. Tirek: Okay. unfurls his wings and flies into the sky Thunderwing: What's wrong, centaur? Can't fly without wings? Tirek: I may not be able to fly, but I do have magic. Thunderwing: So what? I have Dark Energon and I'm going to obtain all that Equestrian Magic when I defeat you. Tirek: Well, if you want it, come and get it. beckons Thunderwing: Oh I will. toward Tirek at maximum speed Tirek: Come on. A little closer. grabs Tirek and mercilessly assaults him and throws him to the ground and shoots him and ceases fire Thunderwing: Thus endeth the reign of Tirek. Tirek: How can this be... am I... to be defeated... by Thunderwing? Thunderwing: You are. Tirek: Thunderwing: Tirek: Thunderwing Tirek: Thunderwing: Tirek: Thunderwing: Tirek: and Tirek Twilight Sparkle: Who won? Starlight Glimmer: I see something. [Thunderwing is seen floating in the sky and Tirek is nowhere to be seen. Thunderwing: You see, Tirek, when you risk nothing in the pursuit of power, you could wind up with nothing. That's why I risk anything. then grabs the big ball of Equestrian magic and flies away